Experience in Pleasure: Haruka's Next Test
by jojoDO
Summary: Sequel to YuriChan220's Experience in Pleasure. Haruka has a new test she would like to run, so she once again allows an anatomical change to occur. This time, her target is...a certain oppai freak. HARUKA x KATSURAGI


**Big thanks to YuriChan220, for allowing me to make a sequel to her fic. If you haven't read "Experience in Pleasure", then you need to go do that right now. Do come back though, please : )**

Haruka's body still tingled at the wild experience she had recently gone through. It was one of her wildest experiments yet... and it was amazing. She got to experience a whole other side of pleasure, using her new appendage to thrust inside a warm, slick cavern until she exploded with ecstasy. Right now, as she lay in bed, she would give ANYTHING to recapture that feeling.

As it turns out... she still had some potion left, albeit a little.

"Ooooh boy... I gotta do it just one more time! Just one more time...!" Haruka giggled obnoxiously. She could feel her itch growing, and she wanted to scratch it in the wildest way.

"Who should I do this time? Hibari...? No..."

Haruka looked down at her tiny bit of potion and scrunched up into a thinking face.

"Hmmm... this is the last little bit, so it needs to be special. Hmmm... ah! I know!"

Haruka's face twisted into an evil smile as she shuddered with arousal. She already knew what she wanted this time around. She had already experienced the pleasure of penis inside vagina... but there were OTHER means of stimulation as well.

"I wonder what a paizuri feels like...ohhh I bet it feels so good~! Especially with big, round, oppai... gaaah I'm gonna go nuts if I don't try it at least once!"

Haruka put her hand to her chin and pondered for a second; who would be the right candidate? Hibari had a nice chest... but was she the BEST? No... there was only one girl who could give Haruka the greatest paizuri of her life...

"Katsu! That booby freak!"

As much as Katsuragi loved big boobs, she herself was actually the biggest and roundest of all the Hanzo girls. She would be PERFECT for the ultimate paizuri.

"Ohhhh this is gonna be awesome...! But first, I need to drink this..."

With a deep breath , Haruka removed the lid and downed the bottle in one gulp. With a squeal of excitement, she tossed the bottle aside, breaking it, and immediately slid down her white bottoms. She stared between her legs, anticipating the transformation.

"Yes...YES! It's HAPPENING!"

Haruka wriggled and writhed as a huge appendage began to sprout from between her legs. It felt like a wild, unpleasant roller coaster ride as her body went through some serious changes.

When it was finally over, Haruka opened her eyes and looked down. A gasp of delight rang out when Haruka gazed upon the magnificence of her huge, long, thick organ. It was a sight to behold.

"Perfect..."

Haruka reached down and stroked it a few times, recollecting the pleasurable memories from the first time. As her hardened cock tingled with delight, it only fueled her desire to go find Katsuragi more.

"Get ready, Katsu... I'm coming for you."

 **KATSURAGI'S APARTMENT**

Katsuragi let out a cute little yawn as she prepared to sleep for the night. She had her white top completely unbuttoned with her boobs spilling out like always, as well as her plad miniskirt on, as she had just come home from a late assignment. She kicked off her socks and shoes, followed by her blue tie. Her skirt was the next to go, but before she went any further... she heard a noise outside her bedroom.

"Wh-what was that?!" she whispered aloud. Not caring she was only wearing her unbuttoned top and blue striped underwear, she fearlessly opened her door and crept into the living room. She clenched her fists, preparing to strike down whoever was dumb enough to burglarize her place.

"There you are, Katsu-chan~" a seductive voice whispered.

"EEEK!" Katsuragi squealed. Her hands found the first light switch it touched and flipped it on. The room was illuminated, and the face of Katsuragi's home invader became clear.

"H-Haruka?! What are you doing here, you mad scientist?!" Katsuragi asked angrily. Her eyes immediately fell on Haruka's chest, which looked INCREDIBLE as always in that pink and white lingerie-like outfit she wore. The white part that used to cover the bottom of her chest was gone, so her underboob was bursting out. Katsu could feel a trickle of blood coming on as her hands fought the urge to squeeze.

"I'm here because I need you, Katsu-chan..." Haruka cooed. "I need to use my new toy on you~"

Katsu's eyes widened when Haruka got off the couch and a tremendous bulge was in her white bottoms. It was even throbbing inside the tiny briefs.

"Wha...oh my...wowwwww..."

"Like it? I've used it a few times, but now I need something new...from you..." Haruka replied.

"M-me? What do you want with me?" Katsu asked, her cheeks burning with redness.

Haruka approached Katsuragi and leaned in close, their noses almost touching.

"I need a paizuri. I need to feel those beautiful oppai smothering my new cock..."

"Oh...w-woww... you... want me to..." Katsuragi stammered.

"Cmon PLEEEEASE? I really need to experience this pleasure, Katsu. This is the last of my potion!"

Katsuragi put a hand on her chin and pondered for a second. She looked at the ceiling, then at Haruka's breasts, then at the floor, then at Haruka's breasts, then in Haruka's eyes, then down to her breasts, then back in her eyes again. A smile formed on her lips.

"Hmmm... okay then. BUT... I want something in return~"

"Well, that sounds fair. What do you want?" Haruka asked, already having a good idea when she noticed where Katsu was looking.

"I want ten minutes with those oppai~"

"Ya don't say..." Haruka replied sarcastically.

"Yeeeees! I want to touch them, squeeze them, bury my face in them! Ohhh sweet, bouncy, warm oppai~!"

Haruka should have known Katsuragi would make that demand; while Katsu was the biggest of the Hanzo girls, Haruka herself had the biggest bust of the Homura Crimson Squad. If there was anyone Katsu wanted to get her hands on from that group, it was Haruka.

"Very well then. We have a deal." Haruka replied with a smirk.

"Awesome~!" Katsu squealed. She could already feel her arousal building up at the sight of Haruka's glorious breasts.

"Cmon into my bedroom~"

Katsu took Haruka's hand and let her into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. The two of them plopped onto the bed, and Haruka couldn't help but stare at the magnificent breasts that were about to pleasure her. Katsu's breasts were so big that the white top couldn't contain a single inch of them. Her plump reddish pink nipples were popping out from behind the loose hanging shirt and looked totally delicious.

"Go ahead and lay back and we'll get started~" Katsuragi cooed. With a smile, Haruka leaned back against the pillow and slid her white briefs down around her thigh high socks. As soon as the fabric left, her dick sprang out of confinement and stood tall and proud. Katsu's eyes widened when she saw it in all it's uncovered, throbbing glory: from the large reddish tip, down the thick veiny shaft, and down to her scrotum containing two large testicles, Haruka's potion had granted her a deadly weapon for any sexy maiden's pussy.

"Wow, I wonder if I can get my oppai all the way around it..." Katsu said with a hint of doubt. "Welp, here goes nothing!"

With a deep breath, Katsu grabbed her breasts and spread them apart slightly, then leaned down and enclosed them around the top half of Haruka's cock. From her penis head and halfway down the shaft was completely smothered by Katsu's large mounds.

"Ohhhhh wowwww~" Haruka moaned.

Katsu worked at a slow pace, moving her chest up and down very gently while keeping her breasts smooshed tight against Haruka's cock. She used her hands to put pressure on them, and gently worked them in a circular motion as she went up and down.

"A-am I doing it right?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yesssss~ ahhhhhh...yessss that is perfect...~!" Haruka moaned softly. As the warm breasts slid up and down on her cock, her moans came out in a deep, low, drawn out sound.

"Ohhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh~"

Katsuragi was turned on by Haruka's moans, as well as getting a nice view of her breasts from her current position. This only fueled her to go harder as she squeezed her breasts tight against the shaft and started grinding at a higher pace. She started to go down further, to the extent that Haruka's cock head emerged from the top of her cleavage with each pump.

"Yesss...yess... this is...as good as I imagined..." Haruka whispered, her moans long and quiet. It felt like warm, soft pillows smooshing and rubbing her cock over and over, producing a pleasurable warm friction. She couldn't even see her own cock, as it was submerged between the substantial cleavage of Katsuragi's bountiful chest. The tight, squeezing sensation sent a tingle to her balls and went upwards, causing a throb or two that indicated something was approaching.

"Ohhhhh Katsu...Katsu~! Work those big, jiggly oppai on my thick pole~!" Haruka cried out.

Katsuragi picked up the pace even more, going faster and harder on Haruka's cock. It was so intense that a burning heat was starting to go through Haruka's cock that had her moaning harder. At this pace, her release was fast approaching.

"Huhhh...haaaahh... ohh yessss, yessss! This is so goood~!"

Katsu bounced up and down, her breasts sliding against it at a blinding speed. Every ounce of her breast fat jiggled like jello as her large tatas brought intense pressure to the throbbing, precum oozing cock between them.

"Ahhh..haaah...I...can't...hold...it...anymore...ahhhh...!"

The stimulation proved too much for Haruka, and it didn't take long for her cock to start spewing cum. Katsu's breasts squeezed the cum out like toothpaste from a tube as it squirted upwards and blasted Katsu's chin. A few more blasts came out like a geyser and covered Katsu's chest in spunk until she was white and sticky from the neck down. Haruka's howling didn't subside until the breasts finally stopped moving against her. As Katsu finally removed them, Haruka's lady organ went limp in her lap.

"Huff...huff...was that good, Haruka-chan?" Katsuragi asked with a grin.

"You...were...AMAZING~" Haruka replied with a wink.

Katsuragi went to the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes, stepping in the shower and washing herself off while Haruka laid there and recovered. Her body started going through that wild train ride once again as Haruka could feel her cock growing smaller...smaller...until finally it faded away and her womanhood was right back where it once was. The potion was officially worn off.

"Awww... bye bye, beautiful cock..." Haruka pouted.

Katsuragi emerged from the shower minutes later, sopping wet and now completely naked. Her eyes immediately fell upon Haruka's chest, and the mad scientist knew what she was going to ask next.

"C-can I play with your oppai now?!"

"Of course you can~" Haruka replied with a sweet smile.

"Eeeeeek! Thank youuuuu!"

Haruka slipped off the top half of her outfit, leaving her torso bare as her breasts finally got to breathe in all their nude glory.

"Ohhh my god... those are the most beautiful oppai ever~" Katsu moaned. She felt the warmth of her blood ooze down her nose. Not taking her eyes off the beautiful sight in front of her, she nonchalantly reached up and flicked the blood away.

"They're all yours, Katsu-chan~" Haruka cooed.

Katsuragi took that invitation and pounced on Haruka, her hands immediately finding Haruka's boobs as she buried her head between her chest. Katsu moved the boobs around in a circular motion, the warm orbs smooshing against her face and giving her cheeks a massage.

"Mmm..ahh...they're sooo warm and soft~ ohhhh I love oppai~!" Katsu moaned.

For a good couple minutes, Katsu just basked in the feeling of the soft warm fat as she squeezed and bounced them, squishing them every which way in her fingers. She traced patterns on Haruka's plump pink nipples and gently fingered her nubs.

"Ohhhhh they feel like heaven~!" Katsuragi moaned.

"Touch them all you like~" Haruka giggled.

"I want to do more than touch them... I want to put my mouth on them... I want to kiss and lick and suck~!" Katsu growled.

"Eh? That wasn't part of the- HAHHHH!"

Haruka was caught off guard when Katsu's tongue started battling with her pink nub. The tip of her tongue swirled on it and pushed it in all directions like a joystick, all the while her hands continued to fondle.

"Mmm...sooo tasty... ahh I love your tasty boobies~!" Katsu moaned between licks.

Katsuragi took it up a notch by putting her lips completely on it and sucking on her breast, while her other hand squeezed and bounced. Haruka was really feeling tingles in her womanhood now, as a few moans leaked out.

But compared to what Haruka was feeling, Katsu was feeling it ten-fold; with every squeeze, every touch, every lick against Haruka's bountiful flesh pillows, her womanhood gushed with warm juices and basked in the sensations. She literally got off on touching boobies; there was nothing that brought her more pleasure in the world.

"Haruka...I need to feel more... please, may I have my way with you~?" Katsu begged.

"Well I suppose... go ahead and do whatever you want, Katsu-chan. You deserve it~" Haruka replied with a wink.

Now that she had the greenlight, Katsuragi had something very particular in mind for the giant jiggly mountains on Haruka's chest. Crawling on all fours, she got on top of Haruka and mounted her, sitting right on top of her abundant breasts. They felt like warm, squishy pillows underneath her.

Haruka gasped when she felt the sudden burst of warmth on her breasts, followed by a sticky, wet sensation; Katsu's precum was oozing down her cleavage in tiny trickles.

Two hands clasped Haruka's wrists and Katsuragi began her wild ride on top of Haruka's boobs, grinding her slippery womanhood on top of them and smearing her precum all over the giant orbs. Haruka's nipples hardened from the wetness and her peaking nubs rubbed against Katsu's clitoris, stimulating her on an even deeper level.

"Haaah~! Oohhhhh...! Ahhh!" Katsuragi squealed, her hips swaying back and forth as she fucked Haruka's tits hard. At the speed and pace she was grinding, she would have a MASSIVE orgasm.

"Haruka-chaaaan! Ahhhhh! This is the best~! Ahhhh I love fucking your oppai~!" Katsu squealed. Her slick pussy slid back and forth with ease on Haruka's giant flesh pillows and had her throbbing in no time.

"Cum all over these boobies you love~" Haruka cooed.

"Ahhh! No problem! It's happening...now... AHHHH~!"

Katsuragi's pussy contracted and started blasting Haruka's torso with her warm love nectar. Her yell dragged out for the entire duration of the orgasm as her wild grinding slowed down little by little. By the time it was over, Haruka was almost completely wet from Katsu's womanly essence.

Katsu was so drained that she nearly fell off the bed, but Haruka quickly grabbed her and pulled her tight, hugging her softly as they laid back against the pillow. They laid there and relaxed for a minute, Katsu breathing softly against Haruka's chest as Haruka cradled her.

"Did you have fun, Katsu-chan~?" Haruka whispered.

"Yes...did you?"

"It was amazing... I feel like I owe you even more for the pleasure you gave me." Haruka replied.

"Naaaah...we're even. But you know... you could stay with me tonight. We could get a shower and... I could wash you, hee hee!"

"Let me guess... my chest first?"

"Duh~!"

"Fine... but for right now, how about a kiss?"

That sounded pretty good to Katsu as she leaned up and gently touched Haruka's lips with her own. Their lips clamped tight together and a warmth tingled through them both that calmed their senses and put them at total peace. At this rate, they wouldn't make it to the shower before they passed out in each other's arms.

 **THE END**


End file.
